Summer CohenSeth Roberts
by PrincessSparkle09
Summary: What if the tables were turned? Summer is a Cohen and she's unpopular and crushing on Seth Roberts, one of the most popular guys in school who doesn't even know she exists. Will Summer ever get Seths attention?
1. Default Chapter

**Okay so i had this idea and i decided to just go with it...i no it's not great but i'll try my best to make it interesting. so basically summer is a cohen and she's kind of like how seth was at the beginning of the first season..seth is popular and u'll meet him probably in the next chapter...Ryan still lives with the Cohens and i plan for him and summer to be really good friends. so hopefully it doesnt sound too confusing and i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the oc but that would be way too cool!

* * *

**

**Summer Cohen/Seth Roberts**

**Chapter 1: The Pilot**

"Listen sweetie I know it's weird but Ryan's just going to stay with us for a while. He's out in the pool house right now but you can meet him in the morning." Sandy Cohen explained to his teenage daughter.

"Okay dad, it's fine really I don't care." Summer reassured her father with a smile.

"Alright goodnight sweetheart," Sandy replied kissing Summer on the head and leaving her in her room.

Summer sat in her room wondering what this Ryan kid would be like; if he'd be nice, if they would be friends. _I hope we can be friends, _she thought to herself. Summer had what most people thought was the perfect life. She was the only child of Sandy and Kirsten Cohen two of the most respected people in Newport and her grandfather was Caleb Nichol; the Donald Trump of Newport.

But Summer was far from happy. She hated Newport. It was full of spoiled, rich snobs whose life revolved around their cell phones. Summer was different, she didn't have a lot of friends, she kept to herself and she didn't care what other people thought of her. With Ryan in town though, she finally had a chance at making a real friendship, one that wasn't formed because her grandfather was the richest man in town. This would be different.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryan walked in the back door to find a teenage girl sitting cross legged on the floor of the living room looking up at him.

"You must be Ryan. I'm Summer."

"Hey" Ryan said with a small wave. Ryan took in the girl for the first time. She was a petite girl, dark brown hair, and a bright smile. Ryan could tell that Summer was not like other girls, while most of the girls he saw on his way into Newport were wearing short skirts and revealing tops, Summer was wearing a pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"So, you wanna play?" Summer asked holding up a controller.

"You play video games?" Ryan asked completely shocked. He had never met a girl his age who liked to play video games before.

"Ya, and I know it's weird. But I'm not really in to spending all my time at the beach like the other girls."

"That's cool, me either." Ryan said sitting next to her and grabbing the controller.

Xoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh yes! There goes your head, I win again!" Summer said laughing at the stunned look on Ryan's face after being beaten for the third time in a row.

"I must say you're really good."

"Hey, it looks like you two met." Sandy said walking into the room with Kirsten at hand.

"Morning dad morning mom," Summer said getting up to kiss her parents on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, listen have you picked an outfit to wear to the fashion show tonight?" Kirsten asked hoping they wouldn't get into an argument about the fashion show again.

"I told you mom I don't want to go!"

"Oh come on honey it's a new school year." Sandy said trying to help his wife out.

"Ya but it's still the same kids. What do they need a fashion show for anyways? Everyday is a fashion show for these girls, and I don't want to be apart of it."

"Honey I already told them you'd be in it."

"Ya and Ryan has to go too, Marissa invited him."

"Marissa Cooper invited you?" Summer looked to Ryan who nodded. "Figures, fine whatever. I'll wear that new dress you bought me."

"Perfect, I've been waiting for you to wear that." Kirsten said happily knowing she had won, leaving the room with Sandy.

"So what's the deal with that Marissa girl anyways? You two friends?" Ryan said looking at Summer curiously.

"Me and Marissa? Ya right! She's the most popular girl in school, dating the captain of the water polo team. Her and her friends don't even know I exist. She's friends with this one guy Seth Roberts, ugh! He drives me crazy he thinks he's so cool and he's all that but he's not! And….and….what?" Summer looked up at Ryan who was laughing.

"Your rambling. You like this Seth guy don't you?"

"What? No! okay yes, since I was like ten! But he doesn't even know I exist." Summer looked at the floor. "I don't fit in with these people, I don't go to parties and I listen to emo music. He'd never go for a girl like me."

"Well tonights your chance then huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what your dad told me, like all of Newport goes to these things, maybe he'll see you at the fashion show then."

"Ya I guess so, and you'll get to see Marissa." Summer said with a smile leaving Ryan in the living room.

* * *

**Okay so that was the first chapter i hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. The Fashion Show

**Sorry for the wait i just got really busy but i hope you like this!**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Fashion Show**

"Okay don't look but he's right over there with Marissa. I mean look, just don't make it obvious that you're looking." Summer told Ryan as they were standing at the fashion show.

"So…that's Seth." Ryan said not sounding the least bit interested. "So him and Marissa are like? What?"

"They're really good friends. Like best friends, they have been for like…ever!" Summer stated matter-of-factly.

"Who's that?" Ryan said looking at the blonde guy that just joined Seth and Marissa, putting his arm around Marissa.

"Luke Ward. Captain of the water polo team, most popular guy in school, dating Marissa. Oh and he's also the resident asshole!" Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so then what's she doing with him then?" Ryan said now suddenly interested.

"I don't know, guess she doesn't see it. Luke's an ass, but they've been like together since like the fifth grade. Water polo guys are all jerks though."

"Does Seth play water polo?"

"Nope, he's not like those other guys he's just so…so…" Summer was telling Ryan when Kirsten came looking for them.

"Sweetie I've been looking for you everywhere you've got to go get ready you're on soon." Kirsten said grabbing her daughter's arm and pulling her towards the stage.

"Alright see you later Ryan, that is if I survive this." Summer said as she left with her mom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BACK STAGE

"Hey Summer" Marissa greeted Summer with a smile.

"Oh, hey Marissa." Summer said as politely as she could. She knew Marissa was just trying to be nice. Marissa's parents and her parents had been friends a long time and they were always encouraging the girls to become friends but they really had nothing in common.

"So I met your cousin last night. Ryan was it?" Marissa said trying to make conversation.

"Cousin? Oh ya, cousin Ryan! Ya, he's staying with us for a while."

"Cool, he seemed really nice."

"O ya he's great!" Summer said raising her eyebrows, why was Marissa Cooper suddenly so interested in Ryan?

"Marissa we need you on stage now." A woman called from the other side of the stage.

"Coming! Well I better go, see you later."

"Ya nice talking to you!" Summer said and immediately went back to getting ready.

Summer was supposed to go on third after Holly and Jennifer, as she stood backstage waiting for the show to start she started getting really nervous._ What am I doing here? _Summer kept asking herself. Marissa had made a small speech that Summer was too nervous to even hear and the girls started to go on.

Ryan sat at a table with a bunch of little kids not wanting to go anywhere near any of the jocks Summer had told him about. He sat in awe watching as Marissa talked about the event and the charity it was for. There was something mesmerizing about her, he just couldn't help crushing on her even though they had only met once. Ryan watched as two blonde girls walked on stage one after the other both wearing dresses that were a little too short then they should have been. Not that Ryan minded.

Then came Summer. Ryan couldn't help but smile, she was not like the other girls. She was wearing a beautiful dress that looked great on her. Ryan gave a supporting cheer and when he caught her eye he gave her a thumbs up.

_Don't fall, walk straight and just don't fall._ Summer kept telling herself as she walked down the runway. She saw Ryan smiling at her and felt a little better. It was nice having a friend supporting her. As Summer did a little turn she also caught someone else's eye.

Seth was sitting at a table with a bunch of jocks who were deep in conversation, but he was not paying attention to them. Instead he was gazing at the girl now on the stage. He'd seen her before but it was like he was noticing her for the first time. How had he not noticed her before? And why couldn't he remember her name?

"Hey man, who's this girl?" Seth said turning to Luke.

"Umm, she's that Cohen girl, lives next door to Marissa. I think it's like Sara, or Stacey…o wait Summer! That's it Summer Cohen."

"Oh," Seth said looking back as Summer was walking off the stage.

Summer walked off the stage passing by Marissa who smiled and made her way down the runway.

When she got backstage Summer was greeted by Kirsten who was all smiles.

"Summer you look amazing! Sweetie I'm so happy you did this." Kirsten said bringing her daughter into her arms and hugging her.

"Umm, thanks mom, but umm you're kind of hurting me. And embarrassing me!" Summer said as her mom finally let go.

"Oh, sorry about that. Well I'm going to go back to the table I'll see you later." Kirsten said as she gave Summer one last kiss on the cheek and left.

Xoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryan watched as Marissa came down the runway looking amazing in her little dress. As Marissa reached the end of the stage she gave a smile to Ryan who she saw sitting at a table in front of the stage. Ryan returned the smile and they locked eyes.

"What's with that guy?" Luke said as he saw his girlfriend smiling at some guy he'd never seen before.

"No idea," Seth said.

"Oh, God." Summer said approaching Ryan who was still in a trance staring at Marissa.

"What!" Ryan said snapping out of the daze.

"Oh come on you're practically drooling over her!"

"I was not…I was just…hey you were great up there! You look really good." Ryan said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Thanks, but flattery will get you no where. Admit it you've got a thing for Marissa. Most guys do so it wouldn't really surprise me."

"I don't know, she's really pretty. But I don't even know her."

"Ya like that matters." Summer said rolling her eyes and laughing at Ryan. "Come on lets get out of this place."

* * *

**So i hope you liked that and i hope im not giving off any Summer Ryan vibes because this is a Seth Summer story with some Ryan and Marissa for old times sake. plz review i would really love it if you did!**


	3. Things Begin to Change

**Okay guys I no it's been a really long time since I last updated this story and I'm really sorry about that! But I'm updating now so I hope there's still people who read this! I'm really sorry for the long wait! So I thought this chapter was really needed so I could get things really rolling the way I want them to go! Don't be fooled by the title of the chapter thought because yes things are changing but not in a huge sense! So hope you enjoy and please review!**

**A/N: Okay so you need to know that I decided to skip doing a chapter about the Debutant ball thing…but there was one and Ryan and Marissa went together just like in the show so they know each other and there's the obvious feelings there…Summer went with a guy that will remain nameless b/c he's not important. Same with Seth he went with a random girl but not summer! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C in any way…if I did do you really think I would be here writing stories? **

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Things Begin to Change**

"So are you excited about becoming a pirate?" Summer asked taking her bowl of cereal and sitting down next to Ryan at the kitchen table.

"A pirate? You guys are the Pirates?" Ryan asked looking up from his cheerios with disgust. The two had been discussing Harbor High and Ryan's meeting with the Dean all morning.

"You bet, Harbor High home of the Pirates! Argggghhhh," Summer said doing her best pirate impression, laughing at the look of Ryan's face.

The two sat laughing and talking while they ate their breakfast until Kirsten came rushing into the room searching around the kitchen for her car keys.

"Summer, Ryan can you two go get dressed we have to go to the hospital." Kirsten said stopping to look at the confused teens.

"What? Why do we have to go to the hospital?" Summer asked getting up and bringing her bowl to the sink noticing her mother's seriousness.

"Jimmy Cooper just called, Marissa's in the hospital." Kirsten said continuing her search for her missing car keys.

"Why? What happened?" Ryan asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well apparently Marissa took a trip down to Tijuana with some friends this weekend and while she was there she overdosed on some painkillers or something. By the way do either of you know where the car keys are?" Kirsten explained.

"But is she going to be okay?" Ryan asked handing Kirsten the car keys that were hidden under some papers.

"Thank you, and yes Jimmy said that she should be fine, but they're really worried about her, so I think we should go down there and see her." Kirsten said walking away, "now go get dressed I want you guys ready in ten minutes!" Kirsten called on her way up the stairs indicating the end of their conversation.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Okay so remind me why I'm here?" Summer asked Ryan as they walked into the hospital entrance.

"To visit Marissa, make sure she's alright and what not…be a good neighbour." Ryan answered.

"Ya see but it's not like she wants to see me or anything. I really don't think she would have cared if I stayed home, it's not like we're best friends."

"Yes but we're neighbours and the Coopers are one of my oldest friends, we're here for support." Kirsten interrupted as they reached the door Jimmy had said was Marissa's room.

"Your mother's right sweetie, so let's just go in there and show them we're here for them." Sandy said opening the door and leading his family into the room.

They walked into the room to find Jimmy sitting on a chair looking exhausted next to a sleeping Marissa.

"Oh hey guys, thanks for coming," Jimmy said getting up to greet the Cohen's.

"Of course," Kirsten said hugging Jimmy, "so how's she doing?"

"Um, good, a lot better. They said she should be fine to go home in no time." Jimmy said moving back towards the bed taking Marissa's hand in his, as everyone else shifted to different places around the room, Ryan and Summer taking places on the other side of the bed.

"So what happened?" Ryan asked looking at Marissa intently asking the question he had already asked Kirsten earlier.

"I don't really know, she wouldn't exactly explain it all to us and her friend Seth isn't exactly helping much either, he doesn't exactly know why she did it either. Or at least that's what he says." Jimmy told the group, his exhaustion apparent at that time.

"Where's Julie?" Sandy asked.

"She just went to bring Caitlyn to her grandmothers; she didn't want her to have to see Marissa like this. Listen I could really use some coffee, how about we go find some." Jimmy asked getting up and motioning to Sandy and Kirsten to follow.

"Oh okay, you guys just stay here with Marissa we'll be back in a little bit," Kirsten said taking Sandy's hand and following Jimmy out of the room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Sandy, Kirsten and Jimmy walked down to the hospital cafeteria, taking seats at a table after each getting a coffee.

"Jimmy are you sure you're okay?" Kirsten asked noticing the worry on her friends face.

"I don't know guys. I mean Julie's blaming this whole thing on me; she said I let her go and what not. Now she's talking about sending Marissa to an institution and getting full custody of her and Caitlyn. I can't lose my kids; they're all I have left." Jimmy said putting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Jimbo, we'll help you get through this, and I won't let Julie get away with taking your kids." Sandy said patting Jimmy on the back.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Meanwhile Summer and Ryan sat watching Marissa in silence, Summer tapping her foot as the quiet started to get to her.

"Um listen I'm going to go get some air, do you want to come?" Summer asked finally getting up.

"Um, no I think I'll just stay here," Ryan said letting his gaze fall back on Marissa.

"Okay Lover-boy, I'll be back in a few," Summer said as she left the room.

Summer walked out in the hall, going to sit on a bench she had seen on their way in. As she made her way to the bench though, she noticed the familiar curly haired boy sitting at the other end of it. Summer hesitated but decided to sit down anyways.

Seth took his gaze off the floor and gave Summer a nod hello. Summer took this as an invitation to start a conversation.

"You here to see Marissa?" Summer asked noticing the flowers sitting beside Seth.

"Um, ya, I was just waiting a few minutes before I went in, I wasn't really sure if there were people in there or not." Seth answered recognizing Summer from the fashion show and the debutant ball they had not too long ago, "you're Marissa's neighbour right? Um Cohen?"

"Ya, it's Summer. My family came to visit." Summer said shocked that Seth remembered who she was, "you can go in there you know it's only Ryan in there now."

"Ya, I don't know, this is all my fault." Seth said looking back down at the ground.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Summer asked noticing the guilt on Seth's face.

Seth looked Summer in the eyes debating whether to just open up to this girl he barely knew, but she seemed nice and sincere so he decided it was okay to tell her, "those painkillers that Marissa took were mine, well not mine, they were for my step-mom. I got them for her because she gets really nuts when she doesn't have them. But then Riss took them and ran off and I couldn't find her, I just feel like it's all my fault."

"I'm sure it's not your fault," Summer said reassuringly, "I mean she must have had a reason for taking them, something must have happened to make her want to take painkillers." Summer said as Seth nodded.

"When we got there, her dad called and told her that he and her mom were getting a divorce. And then we went to meet up with everyone and we caught Luke cheating on Marissa with Holly." Seth said shaking his head with anger, "I mean Holly was one of her best friends, and Luke was mine, but I'll never talk to either of them again."

"Oh man, poor Marissa," Summer said suddenly feeling guilty for not wanting to come visit her, "hey you know she could probably use a friend right now, why don't we go in?" Summer asked looking toward the door to Marissa's room.

"Just give me a few more minutes okay?" Seth asked and the two sat in silence.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Meanwhile Ryan sat silently watching the sleeping Marissa wondering what could have gone on to make her do this to herself. _Probably that stupid boyfriend of hers!_ Ryan thought remembering how he treated Marissa the night of the Debutant Ball. Just then Marissa began to open her eyes.

"Hey," Ryan said standing up and getting a glass of water and handing it to Marissa.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Marissa asked doing her best to sit up.

"Um, I came to visit you, all the Cohen's are here too, they should be back in a few minutes. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, and tired but I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for coming," Marissa said meeting Ryan's eyes as he sat back down in his chair.

"So what happened? I mean that's if you want to tell me," Ryan asked.

"Everything's just so messed up," Marissa said tears coming to her eyes, as she began to tell Ryan everything.

Ryan sat listening intently as Marissa told Ryan about everything that happened in Tijuana, and how she overheard her mom talking about taking her away from her dad and Newport.

Just then Summer walked back in the room Seth following close behind, both looked surprised to find Marissa sitting up awake, Ryan sitting closely at her side.

"Um, hey Marissa," Summer said handing her a teddy bear she rushed down to get from the gift shop to help her feel a little less guilty about not wanting to come.

"Oh thanks Summer," Marissa said taking the teddy bear with a small smile, "hey Seth," Marissa said seeing the suddenly shy Seth standing at the end of the room.

"Hey Riss," Seth said greeting Marissa with a hug and handing her the flowers he bought her, and taking a seat beside the bed as Summer took a seat on the other side next to Ryan.

The four sat talking awkwardly about whatever they could think of trying not to bring up school or anything that might bother Marissa. Just then Jimmy, Kirsten and Sandy walked back in, Jimmy looking a little more refreshed than when he left.

"Hey Kiddo, your awake," Jimmy said hugging his daughter. Kirsten and Sandy both greeted Marissa with hugs and flowers.

"Well we better get going, I've got to take Ryan to a meeting with the dean, and Sandy's got to work," Kirsten said giving Jimmy a hug and motioning for her family to follow.

"Um, hope your feeling better soon," Summer said giving Marissa and awkward hug and following her mother.

"I'll see you later," Ryan said giving Marissa a nod goodbye and following his family.

Just as the four reached the door Seth jumped up and grabbed Summer's arm, "um sorry I just forgot to say thanks, for before," Seth said with a smile.

"Ya, no problem," Summer said with a smile as she followed her family out the door and was greeted by a laughing Ryan, "shut up I saw you in there with Marissa so don't even start with me." Summer said punching Ryan in the arm.

The four walked down the hallway discussing Ryan's upcoming meeting, but Summer couldn't help but let her mind wander because she knew that things were starting to change for her.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Okay so that's that! I really hope you liked it and I hope it was worth such a long wait! So obviously things are starting to happen for Ryan and Marissa and Seth and Summer also. So I'm really gonna try to update as fast as I can it just depends when I'm home. So I would love it if you reviewed and I'm open to any ideas about how the next chapter should go so send me your ideas! Thanks a million for sticking with my story! XOXO**


	4. School Can Complicate Things

**Hey Guys! So I no I leave you all waiting pretty long for updates but I have two stories going so I'm trying to update them in turns…so I'm a little unsure of where I'm going with this story and I'm running out of ideas…I have contemplated putting this story on hold many times but I just can't do that to you guys so I'm going to do my best to keep this story interesting, and I'm going to try and go with my own plots now though I will be using things that did happen in the show just I'll try to do that a little less.**

**A/N: I'm choosing to leave Anna out of this story because I really have no purpose for her lol! Sorry to any Anna fans!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: AgnesSophia, Kursk, caroliscool, AmyR24, Summer-Breeze-171(thanks for the suggestion, will do!), DeuCe628, Laugh-a-Lot Bear, and Rockstarhobbit this one goes out to you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own the O.C on DVD but that's as good as it gets.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**School Can Complicate Things**

"So are you nervous?" Summer asked joining Ryan at the table for breakfast before their first day back to school.

"Not really," Ryan said trying to convince himself a little more than he was trying to convince Summer.

"Don't worry about it, it's going to be fine," Summer said not believing that Ryan was calm about starting school at Harbor High.

"Hey kids, you ready for the big day?" Sandy asked as he walked into the room followed closely by Kirsten who looked like she had been up for hours, all ready for work.

Ryan just glanced up at Sandy with a look that said he was indeed not prepared to deal with the spoiled teens of Harbor High.

"Just another school year dad," Summer answered, "no big deal. Anyways I just gotta go upstairs and get my stuff, and then we can get going. That's if you're ready?" Summer said bringing her dishes to the sink and looking at Ryan waiting for an answer.

"Ya sure," is all he said as he got up and prepared himself for what he believed would be a very interesting day.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"So what'd you get?" Summer asked as she and Ryan went to retrieve their class schedules for the semester.

"It's okay I guess, but I have a feeling I'm going to have a hard time finding all my classes," Ryan said handing Summer his schedule while he tried to find his classrooms on the school map he had received.

"Not bad, we have English and lunch together which is okay I guess. Come on we'll take a quick tour and find your classes before the bell. I know all the short cuts, having spent a lot of my time trying to avoid jocks and cheerleaders," Summer said leading Ryan through the halls in search for his rooms.

Just as Summer was showing Ryan their English classroom, Ryan became suddenly distracted. Noticing this Summer followed Ryan's gaze to find Marissa and Seth walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Marissa said giving Summer an awkward hug and smiling at Ryan, "So first day huh?" Marissa asked Ryan.

"Uh, ya," Ryan said becoming his usual quiet self.

Summer decided it was best to just tune Marissa and Ryan out so she decided to take her chances with talking to Seth who standing silently behind Marissa looking around the halls.

"Hey Seth," Summer said joining Seth behind Marissa leaving the other two to talk.

"Uh, hey…," Seth said still looking around not letting his gaze fall on Summer.

Just than a group of girls walked by all smiling at Seth and giving Summer the dirtiest looks they could manage, "Hey Seth!" the short blonde called getting Seth's full attention.

"Hey ladies," Seth said and joined the group of girls leaving Summer alone and forced to join Marissa and Ryan.

"So what do you have first?" Marissa asked pulling out her schedule.

"Um, history with Mr. Vittore," Ryan answered after checking his schedule again.

"Really? Me too!" Marissa said sounding a bit too excited as Summer noticed, "What about you Sum?" she asked seeming to just notice Summer for the first time.

"No such luck, I've got French," Summer said disappointedly wishing she wouldn't have to endure first period alone, not that she really wanted to sit in class while Marissa and Ryan flirted the whole time, "Well I better get going, but I'll see you later." Summer said as she turned to go to her French class.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

When Summer walked into her classroom it was empty except for a few people all of whom were occupying the front row of seats in the class. Summer took a seat on the far side of the room where she hoped she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. After about two minutes the room began to fill with people, most of who were discussing Marissa Cooper's little trip to Tijuana until their teacher; Mlle. Demartino came in and quieted them, and began rambling in French.

Summer had no idea what her teacher was saying, though she thought it had something to do with either classroom behavior or penguins. Summer began looking around the classroom for any familiar faces, smiling at a few people she knew from the previous year. The classroom was full except for one empty desk in front of Summer and about five minutes into the class she found out why.

Just as Mlle. Demartino began passing out papers, in walked Seth acting as though he wasn't one minute late.

"Mr. Roberts nice of you to join us," Mlle. Demartino said not looking one bit impressed with Seth.

"Sorry about that Mademoiselle but I got my classes all mixed up and I got lost on my way here," Seth said, though everyone knew Seth knew his way around the school perfectly fine.

"Well I don't think you'll have a hard time finding your seat," the teacher responded pointing to the empty seat in front of Summer.

Seth went and took his seat giving Summer a small smile before sitting down but only receiving a dirty look in return.

The teacher continued passing papers to the person in the front of each row to pass back and as Seth passed the papers back to Summer he couldn't help but notice the glares he was getting from her.

"What's up with the looks?" Seth asked a little confused.

"You know I thought maybe you were different then all the other jerks at this school, I mean after that whole conversation at the hospital. But no, you completely ignored me this morning, your just like everyone else around here," Summer said, still glaring at Seth.

"Okay I'm sorry about this morning, it was just there were those girls, and well you know…" Seth said sounding a little guilty.

"Ya, whatever," Summer said and their conversation ended as the teacher started rambling in French again.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Seth Roberts is the biggest jerk in the world!" Summer said as she took her seat next to Ryan in her English class second period, "he's like such an asshole, I mean one minute he's all nice to me and then the next minute it's like he doesn't even no I exist. I thought it would be different after everything, you know, but no it's exactly how it always has been, I mean he's like a complete man-whore or something," Summer rambled on as Ryan tried to keep up.

"So I take it you've had a rough morning?" Ryan asked not wanting to get on Summer's bad side.

So Summer told Ryan everything that happened that morning including their conversation in French.

"I mean it's not like I thought we would start hanging out or something, it's just he didn't have to ignore me like that," Summer said the hurt evident in her eyes, "why do I have to fall for the jerks?"

"Don't worry about him, he's not worth it," Ryan said trying to keep his voice down because the teacher had just started talking.

"Ya, I guess you're right. So how was history with Marissa?" Summer said cheering up a bit.

"It was good," Ryan said with a big smile on his face, "actually we have a date this Saturday."

"That's awesome," Summer said a bit too loud, because they got shushed by the teacher and decided they would continue their conversation later.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

That afternoon after lunch Ryan had science while Summer had study hall, so the two went their separate ways. Ryan walked into his already half full science class and took an empty near the back of the room. Students started pilling in and soon enough the only empty seat was next to Ryan, as none of the kids wanted to sit next to the freak from Chino. But as the last bell rang Seth Roberts ran into the room, to find only one empty seat, so he reluctantly sat down next to Ryan.

"Good afternoon class," their teacher Mr. Timmins greeted from the front of the class, getting everyone's attention, "I'd like you all to get acquainted with the person sitting next to you; they are going to be your lab partner for the rest of the semester."

At these words Seth and Ryan just looked at each other, both with equally annoyed looks.

"Hey partner," Seth said trying to lighten the mood a little bit, "so uh, should be an exciting semester huh?" he said.

Ryan just gave Seth a look that said "whatever" and turned his attention back to the teacher who was discussing the things they would be covering in the class.

"What is this I hate Seth day or something? I take it Summer said something to you?" Seth said slightly annoyed at everyone today.

"You know you didn't have to ignore her. I mean especially after she helped you out at the hospital," Ryan said still looking up at the teacher.

"Come on man, I mean what does she expect? Us to be like friends now?"

"Why not?" Ryan said, finally turning his head to look at Seth.

"It's just, I have this reputation…I mean it's just complicated okay?" Seth said looking away guiltily.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Meanwhile Summer sat quietly at a table by herself doing some of the homework she had been given during study hall.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked, and Summer looked up to find Marissa standing in front of her.

"Ya sure," she said moving some of her books out of the way.

The two sat in a weird silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what to talk to each other about.

"So you took French? I did horrible last year so I dropped it, but my mom wasn't too happy about that, she thinks I need to learn how speak like five different languages or something it's crazy." Marissa said noticing her French book, "How do u find it?"

"Not so good, but I needed another class and it was all that was open," Summer said not looking up from her work.

"You know Seth's really good at French, he could probably help you out,"

"No thanks," Summer said looking up, "You know you don't have to be nice to me just because you like Ryan."

"What?" Marissa asked a little surprised, "it's not like that at all. Listen Summer, I want us to be friends,"

"Why because all your friends ditched you after what happened in T.J?"

"You know what, I don't need this. You think you're so much better than everyone else don't you," Marissa said as she stood up to leave.

"Wait," Summer said causing Marissa to turn back around and face her, "I'm sorry, I've just had a rough day, I didn't mean to take it out on you. Could we just start over?" Summer asked with a small smile.

"Sure," Marissa said as she sat back down and the two began to talk.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Okay I know that chapter was a little lame but I was trying to like go my own way with this and stuff. So in the next chapter expect Ryan and Marissa's date but seeing as this story is about Seth and Summer some things will also be happening there! So hoped you liked this and please tell me what you think and review!**


	5. Saturdays Can be Great

**OKAY! So I know it's been like a really long time since my last update and I'm so so so so so so sorry about that…I've been thinking about what to do in the next chapter and I'm finally deciding to just go with the flow and do whatever comes to mind HAHA…I don't really have any solid ideas of where I'm going with this story so please send suggestions I need all the help I can get!**

**Okay so I'm going to focus on Marissa and Ryan a little more in this chapter because it's their first date and I think it's important! Also I want to build on Summer and Marissa's relationship.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed: psparkle7189, Seth Ezekiel, angelwings, rockstarhobbit, DeuCe628, kursk and dodgeviper! You guys are truly the best!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Saturdays Can be Great**

"So what is there to do in Newport on a date?" Ryan asked looking up at Summer and once again bringing up the topic that had been in their conversations all week.

It was Friday night and Ryan still had no idea what he was going to do on his date with Marissa the next day. He had told her he had everything planned but in reality he had no clue what to do on a date.

"You're really asking the wrong person here Ry," Summer said slightly annoyed, all this talk about their date was really starting to annoy her.

"It's just I mean I've never really gone out on an actual date, that's not how we did things in Chino. I just don't want to mess this up," Ryan said giving Summer pleading eyes, "Can't you help me? You're a girl I mean what would you want to do?"

"Okay fine, I'll try and help you," Summer said getting Ryan's full attention as he put down the book he had been reading, "Girls like romance, flowers, and candy stuff like that. But don't go too overboard, I mean it's only your first date."

"Flowers, candy got it," Ryan said making a mental list in his head.

"I would say dinner and a movie would be appropriate for a first date, take her to a little restaurant nothing to fancy, then to the movies there's always a show around eight so you can make it after dinner. The movie has to be something romantic, no action and comedy would be weird. The Notebook is out in the theatre you should take her to that, I'm sure you can manage to sit through one chick flick."

"I don't know I mean a chick flick?" Ryan said but when he saw the look on Summer's face he decided not to argue, "The Notebook it is then."

"Good," Summer said with a satisfied smile, "Okay so then after the movies ask her if she wants to go for a walk along the beach or something, she'll think its sweet, oh and make sure you bring a jacket." Summer said.

"Why do I need a jacket?" Ryan asked slightly confused.

"You'll figure it out," Summer said getting up from her chair, "Now I have to go my mom's dragging me to the mall with her, see ya later Romeo."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoX

Kirsten and Summer walked around South Coast Plaza hands full of shopping bags with all their new purchases. Although Summer got along with her mother great they very rarely got moments together like this due to the fact that Kirsten was constantly working and even though Summer usually complained about having to go out in public with her mom she really did love it.

"So how are things sweetie?" Kirsten asked as the two made their way out of some store Summer had never heard of.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked a little confused.

"I mean with school? Friends? Boys?" Kirsten asked with a laugh at the look on Summer's face at the _boys._

"Well schools pretty good except for French," Summer said choosing to ignore the other two questions, her mother knew how things were on that front, "oh and I guess this is a good time to tell you my French teacher is making me get a tutor, she said someone would come to the house tomorrow afternoon," Summer said as quickly as she could afraid of the reaction she was going to get.

"Summer! Why didn't you tell me you were doing that bad?" Kirsten asked getting ready to give Summer a lecture until she noticed Marissa Cooper walking towards them, "Oh hello Marissa," Kirsten said giving Summer a look that said we'll finish this later.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen, hey Summer," Marissa said. She was completely alone today, not exactly having any girlfriends to go shopping with anymore.

"Hey Marissa, getting ready for the big date tomorrow?" Summer asked knowing Ryan would hate her for asking. Marissa just nodded but the smile on her face was evident.

"Are you here alone?" Kirsten asked feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Um ya," Marissa said taking interest in her shoes, "And I'm having the hardest time trying to find something to wear tomorrow."

"Well I'm all done here, but Summer why don't you stay and help Marissa find something?" Kirsten asked despite Summer shaking her head no violently behind Marissa.

"That'd be really great!" Marissa said and as her smile got bigger and bigger Summer couldn't say no.

"Okay lets go," Summer said following Marissa who was already leading her towards some store, "see ya later mom," Summer called back behind her.

"Have fun, and we'll talk about your French mark later young lady."

Marissa and Summer walked around the mall for what seemed like hours until they finally found a cute skirt and top for Marissa to wear on her date with Ryan. The two talked a lot while walking around and to Summer's surprise they had a lot more in common than she thought.

"You know I know Seth can be a jerk sometimes, but he's not that bad of a guy," Marissa said bringing up the topic Summer hoped would not come into conversation.

"What?" Summer asked trying to seem confused.

"You like Seth, I mean it's not that hard to tell, I see the way you look at him," Marissa said knowing by the look on Summer's face that she was right.

"That obvious huh?" Summer asked with a laugh as Marissa just nodded, "You know I don't know what it is about this guy but I just can't seem to get over him. I mean even when he's a complete ass to me I seem to forget it with one smile," Summer said finding it hard to believe she was pouring her heart out to one of Seth's best friends.

"Seth can have that affect on girls. But don't give up on him too soon, I mean sometimes Seth has this way of ignoring the girls he really likes, just give him some time he'll notice you." Marissa said as the two headed towards the mall exit.

"You know it's nice to have a girl to talk to," Summer said, "I mean it's kinda hard to talk to Ryan about guys."

"Well you can talk to me anytime," Marissa said with a laugh, "and we should do this more often, God knows I could use a girl to talk to sometimes too."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Summer woke the next morning just before noon which only left her an hour before her new tutor was supposed to be at her house. She had stayed out with Marissa until late last night talking at her house, so Summer had successfully avoided having to talk to her mom about her French mark but she knew there was no escaping her today.

Summer walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find her mother sitting alone at the table, Sandy was golfing with Jimmy Cooper and Ryan was without a doubt already preparing himself for his date.

"Good morning mother," Summer said sucking up while she still had the chance, "you look ravishing today you really do," she said kissing Kirsten on the cheek.

"That's not gonna work with me Summer, sit," she said pulling out the chair beside her.

"Listen before you say anything, I want you to know I'm really sorry okay, I should have told you I was doing poorly," Summer said looking down at the table.

"Honey, you graduate from Harbor and you can get into almost any college you want, it's important that you work hard to keep your grades up," Kirsten said giving Summer the very familiar lecture.

"I know mom, that's why I agreed on this tutor so early in the semester. I mean I only failed the first test, my teacher said I could just use a little extra help. I'm going to do better I promise." Summer said giving her mother a hug, knowing she had said enough.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

It was one thirty and Summer's tutor still hadn't shown up and Summer was getting a little anxious. She wondered who her teacher would send and she really wanted to get it over with. She had decided against trying to look good for whoever was coming choosing to wear one of her Juicy sweat suits and leaving her hair in a bun on the top of her head.

By quarter to two there was finally a knock on the door and Summer took her time going to answer it, if this person was going to make her wait she would make them wait too. When Summer opened the door she came face to face with Seth Roberts.

"What are you doing here?" Summer said moving her hand over the bun on the top of her head slightly embarrassed.

"Well it looks like I'm your tutor," Seth said handing Summer a notice from their teacher, "Now are you going to invite me in?" Seth asked walking past Summer who seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"There's gotta be some mistake," Summer said disbelievingly.

"Nope, no mistake," Seth said looking around the house, "She said you needed help, and I need the extra credit, so from now until the end of the semester I'm your tutor. So where do you want to get started?"

"I guess we can work in the kitchen," Summer said grabbing her books from the couch and making her way into the kitchen, Seth at her heals.

"So let's see your test," Seth said as Summer rummaged through her notebook, taking out the test covered in red ink, "Well looks like we've got some work to do," Seth said as he took out his own notebook.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Ryan stayed out in the pool house until later that night, he had told Marissa he would pick her up that night at six and as five thirty rolled around he was beginning to get anxious. So he got ready and by 5:45 he finally made his way into the house to grab the car keys and pick up Marissa. When Ryan walked into the kitchen though he was surprised to find Summer and Seth at the table.

"Hey," Ryan said giving Summer a strange look.

"Hey Ryan," Summer said giving Ryan a we'll talk about it later look.

"Hey there Ryan." Seth said, "I'm just tutoring Summer here in French."

"Oh that's cool, well I gotta go pick up Marissa. I'll see ya later," Ryan said smiling at Summer, "See ya later Seth."

Ryan headed to the car knowing that Summer would have a lot to talk about tonight when he got home. The drive to Marissa's dad's house seemed to take forever but when he finally got there Ryan began to get really nervous. He headed to the door where he stood waiting after he knocked.

"Hey Ryan, Marissa will be down in a sec," Jimmy Cooper said moving aside to let Ryan in.

Jimmy decided against interrogating Marissa's date and instead went upstairs to get Marissa. A few minutes later Marissa came down.

"Hey," Marissa said greeting Ryan with a hug.

"Hey, you look great," Ryan said smiling at the outfit Summer said he would love, "Oh and these are for you," Ryan said pulling flowers out from behind his back.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Marissa said grabbing her purse and heading for the door, "Bye Dad," she called upstairs as the two headed for the car.

The two drove in silence until they pulled up in front of the small restaurant Sandy had recommended. They walked inside where the hostess showed them to their seats by the window where they had a great view of the ocean.

"This place is great," Marissa said looking around happily.

"I'm glad you like it," Ryan said reaching across the table and taking Marissa's hand in his.

The two sat talking about anything and everything and enjoyed a great meal, both having ordered the chicken.

"So what do you have planned next?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking we could catch a movie?" Ryan asked having taken Summer's advice, "I've heard The Notebook's pretty good."

"You want to see The Notebook?" Marissa said laughing as the two made their way out of the restaurant, "You do realize it's a total chick flick right?"

"It's a romance, I thought it'd be appropriate," Ryan said opening the car door for Marissa to get in.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Back at the Cohen house it was almost eight and Seth and Summer were still sitting at the kitchen table now surrounded by Chinese food containers. They had given up on French work about an hour ago and were now just talking about anything in general, causing Summer to forget she was ever even angry at Seth.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Seth asked as he grabbed the fortune cookie Summer had just broken and ate it.

"Hey!" Summer said giving him a playful hit on the arm, "Well I like to shop, draw, play video games, read, go to the beach…"

"Wait! You play video games?" Seth asked amazed, "But you're a girl."

"You catch on fast," Summer said laughing, "Ya well I'm not like all the other girls around here, plus video games can be fun."

"So what do you got? XBOX? Game Cube?"

"PS2" Summer responded laughing at the look on Seth's face, "You wanna play?"

"Hell yes!" Seth said following Summer into the living room where the two took places on the couch.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Two hours later Ryan and Marissa came out of the movie theatre, Marissa with tears still in her eyes, and Ryan looking slightly bored. It was a sad movie and although he wouldn't admit it he did kind of like it, but he was trying his best to act like he thought it was a complete bore.

"That was so sad, it was such a good movie though," Marissa said wiping the tears out of her eyes, "So what now?"

"Well I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach?" Ryan said knowing how lame that really sounded but by the look on Marissa's face she was totally loving it.

The two walked hand in hand down the beach, it was dark so there weren't many people there just the occasional couples walking along the shore. Ryan felt Marissa shiver beside him and he suddenly realized why Summer had told him to bring a jacket. Letting go of Marissa's hand he took off his coat and put it over Marissa's shoulders placing his arm around her and continuing to walk.

"Thanks," She said getting as close to him as she could, "Not just for the coat, for everything, tonight's been great."

"Well I'm glad you had fun," Ryan said deciding to sit in the sand, Marissa following his lead.

"I really like spending time with you," Marissa said putting her head on Ryan should, his arm still wrapped around her.

"I like spending time with you two, you're really great," Ryan said as he took Marissa's chin in his hand and looked into her eyes before he leaned in to kiss her.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Wow I'm really getting cheesy! Haha! O well I really hope you guys liked that… I'm really just trying to build on certain relationships. I want Marissa and Summer to become good friends but I also want to focus on Seth and Summer. So Seth is now Summer's tutor so they will be spending more time together...there won't be anything huge happening immediately because I want them to become friends first but don't worry I love them too much as a couple to not put them together eventually. Please review and I'm open to any suggestions! Thanks! XOXO!**


	6. Friends

**Hey Everyone! I'm so overwhelmed by the amazing reviews I've been getting for both my stories! Like seriously you guys are amazing and you're just so nice to me! You guys really inspire me and I wouldn't be able to write these stories without you so thanks so much! You guys rock!**

**So I want to focus on friendships in this chapter. Friendships between Marissa and Summer, Ryan and Seth and even Summer and Seth because I really think they need to be friends first. So this chapter is going to be a whole lot of that stuff! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers: XxkelY23xX, ItalHunnie28, caroliscool, ki ki, Danielle, Riley313, nefftys, Seth Ezekiel, Erica, IluvDanBen33, kursk, dodgeviper and I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies. This one goes out to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C in any way!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoX**

**Friends**

"So are you going to tell me how your date went or what?" Summer asked walking into the pool house Sunday morning.

"It was great, we had fun," Ryan asked and Summer noticed the small smile forming on his face, "Thanks for the jacket tip by the way."

"No problem," Summer said laughing, "So are you guys like a couple now?" Summer asked meeting a confused looking Ryan.

"I don't really know, I mean we didn't really talk about that," Ryan said sitting down on his bed, "I didn't even really think about it."

"Well do you want to? I mean like be a couple?" Summer asked sitting down next to Ryan.

"Ya kinda, I mean I really like her," Ryan said a smile spreading across his face again.

"Then that's settled, you'll be Harbor's hottest couple by next week," Summer said laughing at the scared look on Ryan's face.

"You sure you and Seth aren't gonna fight us for that title?" Ryan asked causing Summer to stop laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked trying to sound confused.

"I saw you two last night, you looked like you were having fun, a little too much fun to be studying French," Ryan said poking Summer in the stomach, "So what happened last night after I left?"

"Nothing, we ate and then we played video games for a while," Summer said as Ryan started smiling, "It's not like that, Seth doesn't see me that way okay? He would never be interested in a girl like me."

"You don't know that. And you never know by next week you could be Harbor's hottest couple," Ryan said laughing as Summer punched him in the arm. Ryan reacted by grabbing a pillow and hitting Summer resulting in the two engaging in a full out pillow fight.

The two were laughing and hitting each other with pillows when Marissa walked into the pool house, watching Summer and Ryan laughing in the doorway. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Summer finally noticed Marissa standing there laughing at her and Ryan.

"Hi Marissa," Summer said, trying to fix her hair which was all over the place from being hit with the pillow so many times, "What's up?"

"Not much, I was at my mom's house but she was driving me nuts so I decided to come here," Marissa said laughing as Ryan tried to fix his hair and look cool, "Hey Ryan," She said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Ryan said putting his arm around her as the two sat down.

"Well I think I'll just leave you two alone," Summer said heading towards the pool house doors.

"You don't have to go," Marissa said as her and Ryan got even closer to each other.

"Oh it's fine, actually I have to go um do this thing," Summer said stumbling for an excuse to leave, not wanting to watch Ryan and Marissa all over each other, "So I'll just see you guys later."

"So what's up with your mom?" Ryan asked lying back on the bed.

"Oh you know same as usual, begging me to move back in with her. Saying my dad's to irresponsible to live with or something," Marissa said lying back in Ryan's arms, "And now she keeps trying to drag me out all these places with her, she's driving me crazy!"

"You wanna know what I think?" Ryan asked.

"Oh please do tell," Marissa said laughing as Ryan stuck his tongue out at her sarcasm.

"I think you need something to take your mind off your mom."

"What did you have in mind?" Marissa asked as Ryan leaned in and kissed her, "Well I this could work," Marissa said as she leaned back in and began kissing Ryan.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Okay let me see what you've got so far," Seth said taking Summer's French essay and reading the three lines she had written so far, "Sum, I hate to break this to you but this sucks," Seth said laughing as Summer just glared at him.

It was Friday and Seth and Summer were spending their lunch in the library working on their latest French assignment. The two had spent most of their lunches in the library all week because Seth couldn't tutor Summer after school. Summer didn't mind though because she would have rather spent her lunch studying than watching Marissa and Ryan make googly eyes at each other.

"Gee thanks, some tutor you are," Summer said crumpling up her essay and pulling out a new piece of paper, "Come on Seth I really need to do well on this assignment. It's only been two weeks and I'm already failing French! You've gotta help me out here I only have until Monday!"

"I know, I know," Seth said pulling out his French book, "Don't even worry about it, we'll work all day tomorrow if we have to you're not going to do badly on this."

"But don't you have your own essay to work on?" Summer asked slightly worried.

"Already finished it," Seth said pulling out his nicely typed essay, "So I'm all yours now."

The two sat working through her essay and with Seth's help Summer produced two full actual paragraphs within no time. The two were just packing up their things giving up until tomorrow when some blonde girl came over to their table.

"Hey Seth," The girl smiled. Summer recognized her as one of Marissa's old friends but she had no idea who she was.

"Hey Jenn, what's going on?" Seth said in the voice Summer noticed he always talked in when he was trying to impress girls.

"Nothing really, what are you doing?" Jenn asked giving Summer a dirty look and then focusing her attention back on Seth.

"Um uh nothing, I was just um doing some tutoring," Seth stumbled trying to act cool, "for extra credit," he added which really made Summer mad.

"Want to walk me to my next class?" Jenn asked taking Seth's arm without waiting for an answer leading Seth away. He just walked with her not even looking back at the angry looking Summer.

Summer walked to study hall and threw her stuff down at her usual table already occupied by Marissa.

"Hey Sum, you okay?" Marissa asked noticing Summer's angriness.

"He drives me nuts!" Summer exclaimed, Marissa knowing perfectly well who she was talking about, "I mean one minute he's talking to me acting completely normal and then the second a girl comes around he just ignores me. He acts like he's ashamed to be seen with me!" Summer said her voice softening as her anger turned to sadness.

"Don't take it personal Sum, that's just how Seth is sometimes," Marissa said trying to give Summer some friendly advice, "I mean he's my best friend and he used to do the same thing to me when girls would come around. He'd ignore me so girls wouldn't think we were dating. Half the time he doesn't even realize he's doing it."

"You said he used to do it to you. How did you get him to stop?" Summer asked trying not to sound too desperate.

"I told him that if he still wanted to be my friend he had to stop acting like an ass!" Marissa said as she and Summer began to laugh, "You just gotta talk to him, make him realize what a jerk he's being."

"I guess your right," Summer said with a sigh as she began taking her books out.

"You know what you need?" Marissa asked suddenly excited.

"What?" Summer asked confused.

"A girl's night in; tonight. My dad's going out tonight so we'd have the place to ourselves most of the night, it'll be fun. We'd have to sleep on the pull out cause I don't exactly have a bedroom yet but it'll be great!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Okay," Summer said with a laugh, "Sounds like a plan."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Later that night Marissa and Summer sat on Marissa's bed in the middle of the living room in their pj's, face masks on, Marissa painting Summer's toenails. They had the stereo blasting and they were laughing so much Summer's side was starting to hurt.

"You know I haven't had a girlfriend sleep over since I was like ten," Marissa said as she put the lid back on her red nail polish having successfully finished painting Summer's toes, "This is really fun!"

"It is!" Summer exclaimed as Marissa stuck out her feet so Summer could paint her toes purple, "I know I've said it before but it's really great to finally have a girl to talk to about things. I mean we both know I'm not exactly popular, I don't exactly have a lot of friends to talk to."

"Well it's great to finally have someone to talk to who isn't more interested in hooking up with my boyfriend than being my friend," Marissa said referring to Holly, "You know it's too bad we didn't become friends earlier, I mean all those years we lived next door to each other."

"I know, but I guess it's better now than never right?" Summer asked.

"Right," Marissa laughed and the two broke out in a fit of giggles once again at absolutely nothing in particular. Marissa suddenly felt that she had been friends with Summer her whole life, the two seemed to be able to tell each other everything and Marissa was grateful she finally had a real girlfriend to hang out with.

XoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Ryan sat in the living room alone, Summer had said she was sleeping at Marissa's and both girls had said he wasn't aloud anywhere near Marissa's house tonight and Sandy and Kirsten went out to dinner and a movie. So Ryan was left alone with nothing to do but watch some stupid made for TV movie. The movie was just starting when the doorbell rang. Ryan got up to get it thinking it was the pizza guy, but when he opened the door he found Seth Roberts standing on the other side.

"I'm guessing you're not the pizza guy?" Ryan asked a little confused as to why Seth was at the Cohen house on a Friday night.

"What? No, um is Summer around?" Seth asked walking in the doorway as Ryan moved aside to let him in.

"Uh no she's at Marissa's house; they're having a girl's night in or something," Ryan explained as Seth looked a little disappointed, "Why? What's going on?"

"Oh it's just I kinda just left her a lunch and she seemed a little pissed," Seth said as the doorbell rang again.

Ryan answered the door to the pizza guy, handing him some money and taking the pizza and putting it down as he shut the door again.

"Ya she did seem a little pissed when I talked to her," Ryan said not wanting to sugarcoat it, "but I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Okay cool, well I guess I'll just go then," Seth said as he headed slowly for the door.

"Hey man," Ryan said immediately wishing he didn't, "Where are you headed?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just gonna head home," Seth said not really feeling like going to the party Jenn had invited him to.

"Why don't you hang out here for a while? I've got pizza and video games," Ryan said feeling a little bad for the guy, and plus he didn't seem all that bad and Marissa was always saying how he should make some more friends.

"Alright sounds good," Seth said as Ryan grabbed the pizza and he followed him to the living room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The next day Summer took her time driving home even though Seth was supposed to come by at one to help her with her essay and it was already 1:30. Ryan had come to Marissa's that morning and told Summer about Seth coming over last night and even though she wasn't really mad at him anymore she decided she would make him wait anyways.

Summer pulled in the driveway to find Seth's car parked next to her parent's car. She walked inside and found Seth sitting at the kitchen table talking to her parents.

"Oh God," Summer said under her breathe as Kirsten looked up as Summer walked in the room.

"Hey sweetie," Kirsten said smiling from her seat at the table, "We were just talking to Seth here while we waited for you."

"Oh ya sorry about that, I lost track of time," Summer said dropping her things on the table and taking a seat beside Seth.

"Well you're here now so we should probably get started," Seth said pulling out his books.

"Well we'll leave you two to work," Sandy said as he and Kirsten got up, "Nice meeting you son," He said shaking Seth's hand as Summer's face reddened at the fact that his dad just called Seth Roberts _son._

When her parents left the room Summer just sat silently pulling out her books without saying a word to Seth, she was trying her best not to be mad but she just couldn't help it.

"So, uh you gonna talk or should we use sign language or something?" Seth asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh so now that Jenn's not around you wanna talk to me?" Summer said coldly, "I see how it is."

"It's not like that," Seth said guiltily.

"Oh really than how come the second she came around you acted like I wasn't even there?" Summer asked not waiting for an answer, "Because if you're ashamed to be seen with me or something I really think I'm going to have to find a new tutor."

"I'm not ashamed to be seen with you!" Seth said, "Listen I'm sorry about yesterday I was an asshole! I didn't mean to just blow you off like that, sometimes I just do that but I promise it won't happen again. I want us to be friends."

"Being my friend would require you to be seen with me in public though, are you sure you can handle that?" Summer asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure, and I promise what happened with Jenn will never happen again. I don't care what other people think about us being friends," Seth said with a smile causing Summer to break her straight face with a small smile, "So do you forgive me?"

"I guess so, but I swear if it ever happens again…"

"I know, I know, and it won't," Seth said smiling as the two opened their books and began working. They both knew that the conversation was over and that they were now friends. But the truth was neither of them really knew if they wanted to be just friends.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Okay so that chapter had a little bit of everyone hanging out. Seth and Summer are now friends, as are Summer and Marissa. And there's even a friendship forming between Ryan and Seth cuz I really want them to be friends too! So next chapter expect a new guy to come into the picture, but don't worry about it too much. Until next time! Xoxo! Plz review!**


	7. Andrew and Realizations

**Hey Everybody! I just want to start off by saying thanks again for all the amazing reviews, I never thought people would like this story so much and I'm really happy everyone's enjoying it! Anyways it seems a lot of you are excited about there being a new guy in the story so let's get on with the show! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: autumnlyndz, caroliscool, Samantha P., Riley313, xoOCfanatic1, XxkelY23xX, psparkle7189, Agel15, IluvDanBen33, I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies, kursk, dodgeviper and nefftys. This one goes out to all of you!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoX**

**Andrew and Realizations**

"Hey guys," Marissa said as she greeted Ryan and Summer Monday morning, making her way into Ryan's arms. The two immediately began making out leaving Seth and Summer to break away from the two and begin walking down the hall.

"So you ready to hand in your essay?" Seth asked referring to their French assignment that he had been helping her with.

"I guess so," Summer said not so reassuringly, "Just as long as I pass I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Seth said playfully hitting Summer in the arm and getting her to laugh.

"You're a jerk," Summer said hitting Seth back and running up the hallway a bit so he couldn't hit her back.

"Hey get back here!" Seth said chasing Summer down the hall where she hid behind some tall kid who had no idea what was going on, "Summer just because you're short doesn't mean I can't see you," Seth said causing Summer to giggle and run out from behind the boy. Seth caught Summer and began tickling her to the point where tears were running down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

It was obvious to Summer at this point that things were changing between her and Seth. They really were friends now and she liked it that way even though she still had feelings for him.

Seth continued tickling Summer until she finally convinced him to let go, leaning against a locker to try and catch her breathe.

"Summer? Hey!" A tall blonde came walking over to where Seth and Summer were standing. Seth had no idea who this guy was although he had a feeling that he'd seen him before. He was kind of scrawny looking and that fact that he was so tall didn't help him there, he had blue eyes and his blonde locks fell in his face ever so nicely.

"Andrew! Oh my God what are you doing here?" Summer said greeting Andrew with a hug.

"I just transferred. It's such a relief to finally see a familiar face though," Andrew said completely unaware Seth was standing there with Summer. Seth made a noise in his throat to get Summer's attention.

"Oh God sorry, um Andrew this is Seth, Seth this is Andrew he was my date at cotillion," Summer explained looking from Andrew to Seth and back again.

"Oh right, I knew I recognized you," Seth said ignoring Andrew's attempts to shake his hand, "Well we better get to French," Seth said as the bell rang motioning for Summer to follow him.

"Okay, um I'll find you at lunch alright?" Summer asked Andrew as Seth already began pulling her away.

"Alright see you later." Andrew said as he was left to fend for himself in a school full of Newport's teens.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Okay are you gonna tell me what that was about?" Summer asked as she and Seth took their seats in their French class a few minutes later.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked trying to sound confused, but Summer knew her knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about Seth. Back there with Andrew what was that?" Summer asked only receiving a confused look from Seth, "You didn't have to pull me away like that."

"Sum, we had class, I just didn't want to be late," Seth said trying to sound innocent, but the truth was he didn't like this Andrew guy already it was something in the way he looked at Summer, "Listen I'm sorry okay?"

"Okay," Summer said deciding not to push the issue anymore.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"So this Seth guy from this morning, is this the same guy you were talking about at cotillion?" Andrew asked as he and Summer made their way through the halls that day during lunch.

"Well yes," Summer said a bit embarrassed.

"What happened? I thought you said you were over him," Andrew said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well its different now," Summer said trying to explain, "We're friends now, and he's tutoring me in French, so it's not like I can ignore him or anything."

"Oh please I saw you two this morning; you so still have a thing for him!"

"Well I don't know, I guess maybe," Summer said taking an interest in her shoes as they made their way outside to find Ryan, Marissa and Seth.

"Ya that's what I thought," Andrew said as Summer looked up and spotted her friends at a table not too far away.

"Come on lets go sit over there," Summer said taking Andrew by the hand and leading him over to the table, "Hey guys this is my friend Andrew, Andrew this is Marissa , Ryan and well you already know Seth," Summer said introducing everyone while still holding Andrew's hand without even realizing it.

Seth on the other hand could not take his eyes off Summer's hand which was holding on to Andrew's hand. Was it possible they were dating already? Andrew had only been here a day. _What does it matter who she's dating? _Seth thought to himself, _she's just your friend._

"So Andrew did you just move Newport?" Marissa asked breaking Seth from his trance as Summer sat next to him and Andrew sat on the other side of her.

"Ya I just moved here from Pittsburg," Andrew answered, "It's a lot different here, I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for Summer I'd be totally alone," Andrew said causing Summer to blush.

"So how are your classes?" Ryan asked trying to be polite even though he really wasn't that interested.

"Um, pretty good but my Law teacher seems pretty tough."

"You must have Nori," Summer said receiving a confused look from Andrew.

"How did you know?"

"I took Law last year I had him too, you know I did pretty well in that class I could help you out if you want," Summer said with a smile that Seth couldn't help but wish was directed towards him.

"Thanks that would be awesome," Andrew said giving Summer a big smile, "You know I was actually hoping we could hang out after school today."

"Ya sure that'd be great." Summer said.

"I thought we were studying tonight?" Seth asked finally saying something after staying silent the whole time.

"Well it's not like we have a test or anything, I'll be fine if we take one night off," Summer said turning to Seth.

"I thought you wanted to go over everything, you can never be too prepared you know," Seth said trying his best not to sound desperate.

"Well can't we do it tomorrow? I want to hang out with Andrew tonight." Summer said getting a little frustrated, why was Seth acting like this?

"Well it's just I have to go out for dinner tomorrow night with my dad so I don't really know if I can, that's why I thought we were doing it tonight," Seth said not wanting to give up.

"You know Sum its fine we can hang out some other time," Andrew interrupted sensing the awkwardness falling over the table.

"No it's not. I want to hang out tonight so I'm going to, we'll just have to study tomorrow at lunch," Summer said looking to Seth, daring him to even argue.

"Fine then tomorrow at lunch it is," Seth said knowing he had lost, "Well I'm gonna go," he said as he picked up his things from the table and walked away.

"Seth," Summer called from behind him when he had got half way across the food court.

"What?" Seth asked turning around hoping maybe Summer had changed her mind.

"What is up? Why have you been acting like such a jerk?" Summer asked a little confused.

"I haven't" Seth lied knowing perfectly well how he'd been acting.

"You have so, and I don't know why but I'd really like it if you went back to acting like Seth because you're not being yourself today," Summer said looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Ya, sorry it's just been a rough day," Seth said turning away and walking toward the library.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Hey man," Ryan greeted Seth as he walked into their science class that afternoon, "what happened to you today at lunch?"

"I don't know I just went to the library, I had some work to do," Seth lied.

"Oh cool," Ryan said knowing Seth was probably lying, he was acting weird today at lunch, "So what do you think about this new guy? Andrew?"

"I don't know, I don't really like him," Seth said, his frustrations building up again.

"Why not? He seems like a pretty descent guy," Ryan said knowing he had struck something here with Seth.

"I don't know he just seems kind of fake. And come one he's from Pittsburg? And did you see how scrawny he is? Like he really needs to try eating," Seth began rambling," And really is it just me or is the dude freakishly tall!"

"Ya he is pretty tall man," Ryan said laughing.

"Seriously the guy looks like a tree," Seth said as Ryan just laughed, knowing there was a lot more to Seth's hate for this kid then his height.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

At the end of the day Seth stood waiting by the parking lot for Marissa to drive him home. As he watched all the people walking around the school, running for the cars after a long day of school, two people caught his eye. From across the parking lot Seth could see Summer and Andrew walking towards a car he did not recognize, talking and laughing while Andrew opened the passenger side door for Summer.

"You like her don't you?" Marissa asked coming up behind Seth, noticing him staring in the direction of Summer.

"What? Who?" Seth asked trying to sound confused.

"Who do you think? Summer!" Marissa said motioning with her head towards the car driving away with Summer in it.

"What? No! Of course not! Me and Summer are just friends," Seth said trying to defend himself.

"Oh please Seth I've known you forever you can't lie to me," Marissa said, she had seen the way Seth had been looking at Summer lately and now with this Andrew guy around he had become suddenly jealous.

"Seriously Riss, we're just friends," Seth said, but he knew this was all a lie. The truth was he had fallen for Summer and he really didn't want to be just friends anymore. But now with Andrew around he didn't know if that would be possible.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Okay so I'm not really pleased with this chapter but I wanted to update so here you go. I'm sorry if it sucks! Anyways Andrew is the guy version of Anna obviously and he'll be sticking around for a bit but I'm not positive how long exactly! Anyways it might be a while before I update again because I've got school now and I have a job and my other story. So sorry if I take a while! Xoxo!**


End file.
